Story idea 4
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: Uzumaki Shikyo and Uchiha Suzume wake of from their sealed sleep to find out the world have changed. How will they fare in this newer society? Warning: FemNaru, FemSasu, FemNeji...probably some more FemPeople.


**Say hi to yet another story idea! I got waay too much time to write, cuz my internet shut down. Hope you like. Warning: FemNaru, FemSasu, FemNeji...quite many FemPeople actually. I am a girl, and I kind of have troubles with making Females into Males, but the other way around...Ehehe. I know, it's kinda stupid.**

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Naruto, MORONS!

Summary: Uzumaki Shikyo and Uchiha Suzume wake up from their sealed sleep to a new world. The days of the clan wars are over, and the ninja villages have been established long ago. How will they fare in this new society?

XXX

Two young kids with white eyes were playing hide and seek in the forest. One had dark blue hair and the other had dark brown. The brown-haired one had strange veins on the sides of her face. "Oh, Hinata! I found something strange!" She yelled.

The blue-haired girl blinked. "What?" She wondered. The brown-haired kid tilted her head. "It's over there! Look with the byakugan, it's a lot of chakra!" She said. Hinata activated her eyes, and got the same strange veins around her eyes as the other girl.

"You're right. Should we go and check it out?" She asked. The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, we should. Maybe it's a threat to Konoha." She said calmly, and they ran over to where the chakra was gathered.

XXX

"Huh, it's a tag." Hinata looked curiously at a small piece of paper in the middle of two stone tablets on the ground. The brown-haired girl frowned. "Yeah…but what's it for?" She wondered. Hinata shrugged. "You take it off, Neji." She said.

Neji grimaced. "Fine." She grumbled, and quickly ripped the tag off. Then a strong light, and a chakra blast blinded them both as a cracking sound was made. Neji quickly pulled Hinata close to herself and jumped away.

"…What the hell is up with the goddamn light? Turn it off!" An irate voice shouted. Neji opened her eyes, and blinked. Down where the two stone tablets had lain were now two cracked up stones, and two girls about five years old.

"Who are you?" She blurted out. The one who had yelled turned around in surprise. "A Hyuuga? I though they lived longer south…? Ah, I'm Uzumaki Shikyo." She said. Neji's eyes widened, taking in the slightly younger girl's features.

She had silver hair, with grey highlights. Her eyes were blood red and slitted. She had strange whisker-like marks on her cheeks, fangs, and claw-like nails. She was clothed in a black fighting kimono, with armor over.

The other girl turned as well, and Neji bit back a gasp, seeing the mighty sharinghan of the Uchiha clan. She had bluish-black hair, with some silver in it. Her face was somewhat familiar, similar to the face-build of Uchiha Madara from the storybooks. She had the same clothes as Shikyo, but in other colors.

"I am Uchiha Suzume. Where are we? I was not aware that we were close to Hyuuga territory." She said in a monotone. Hinata looked at them too. "Um, we're outside of Konoha. Why are you here?" She mumbled. Shikyo shrugged. "I have no idea. We were walking around when we were ambushed…and I can't remember what happened afterwards." She frowned.

Neji grimaced. "You said your name was Uzumaki? Are you related to Uzumaki Kushina-sama?" She wondered. Shikyo blinked. "Haven't heard of her. And what is Konoha, by the way?" She wondered. Neji and Hinata gaped. "You don't know about Konoha? But it's one of the five great villages! With the Hyuuga, Senju, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi…a lot of clans!" They exclaimed.

Suzume blinked. "Senju? They're our enemies. Where is father? I cannot believe he would allow the clan to ally with them!" She exclaimed. Hinata blinked. "Well, why don't you come with us? And then you can talk to the clan head." She muttered.

Suzume nodded. Shikyo yawned. "Well…I have nothing else to do…maybe I could get to meet this Kushina?" She grinned, and they both followed the two Hyuuga.

XXX

"Hokage-sama! You can't just allow them in…!" A frowning secretary chastised a blonde man. "Don't worry, they're just kids! Besides, I wonder who they are…" He chuckled. The secretary grimaced, but went out. "You may go in now." She sounded resigned, and the blonde Hokage chuckled again.

"Finally! What's with that woman…?" An annoyed voice complained, and four kids came in. Two Hyuuga kids, a silver-haired kid and a very Uchiha-like kid.

"Yo. Are you the leader of the village?" The silver-head asked with a wave. The blonde quirked a smile. "Yep, that's me. I'm Namikaze Minato. Who might you be?" He asked. Shikyo rolled her eyes. "Uzumaki Shikyo. That seems to e a big deal, which I wonder why. The clan IS a pretty big clan, after all." She huffed. Minato looked incredulously at her. "Uzumaki…? I thought Kushina was the last one…Anyway, the whole clan was killed a couple of years ago." He explained.

Shikyo's eyes widened. "…Killed?" She questioned. Minato nodded sadly. Suzume pressed her lips together. "Onto other things. Where is the Uchiha located? I must speak with father." She said. Minato blinked. "Your father? You're an Uchiha then…who is your father?" He asked.

Neji and Hinata also wondered about that, and looked interested up. "Uchiha Madara. Where is he? I can't believe he willingly allied with the Senju…" Suzume muttered. Minato looked like a fish. "M-Madara? But, how…? And before I go about being confused, Madara didn't agree very much. He even betrayed his clan and fought the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama." He explained.

Suzume gaped. "What? Betrayed them…? No way! Father was the most loyal Uchiha there was! I believe they betrayed him." She said fiercely. Minato frowned. "You better talk with the Uchiha then. But there is one thing I need clarified before you leave. What year was it you lived in?" He asked seriously.

Shikyo and Suzume raised an eyebrow each. "What year? I have no idea. We didn't count them. Though Father was about 25 years old…" Suzume mused. Minato's eyes widened comically. "What? But that's over 80 years ago!" He exclaimed.

Shikyo and Suzume exchanged glances. "Neji! That tag you found? Can I see it?" Shikyo asked. Neji blinked, confused, and handed her the paper tag. Shikyo studied it for a while, before gaping. "What the hell? We've been put in a forced sleep for 80 years? Man, this'll become a lot of trouble, I bet!" She blinked.

Suddenly, they heard some commotion outside. "I don't care if he's busy! He's my husband, damnit!" A voice yelled, and then a redhead kicked the door open. She strode over to Minato, and kissed him. He flailed wildly with his arms, while Shikyo and Suzume looked amused. Neji and Hinata looked away.

"You can't just kiss me whenever you want! There are kids here!" Minato pointed at the four children. The redhead shrugged. "They've probably seen their parents kiss. Maybe they should learn how babies are made…?" She suggested, trailing a finger over the blonde's chest. He promptly flew back in a fountain of blood.

Shikyo laughed. "That's the best I've seen in a while! And that sense of humor…you MUST be an Uzumaki!" She grinned. The redhead grinned too. "I am. How'd you know?" She chuckled. Shikyo grinned. "Cuz you remind me of me. And the rest of the clan too. Though they're apparently dead, which isn't all that weird if we've been sleeping for eighty years." She scratched the back of her head.

Uzumaki Kushina looked stupefied. "You slept for that long? I can see you're an Uzumaki, because you have similar build and chakra as me, but how did you end up sleeping like that?" She asked. Shikyo shrugged. "Me and Suzume were ambushed." She showed the older, err, maybe younger? Uzumaki the seal tag. "You recognize this? We were sealed into sleep with it." Shikyo explained.

Kushina frowned. "Yeah…I recognize it alright. It's forbidden." She muttered. Shikyo nodded. Minato groaned and held his head as he woke up. "Don't do that again." He pointed at his mischievous wife. She grinned. "Do what?" She chuckled when he palmed his face.

Suzume grunted, annoyed. "May I leave? I need to talk to the Uchiha clan head as of now." She said. Minato blinked, and nodded. Hinata raised her head slightly. "The Hyuuga clan compound isn't all that far from the Uchiha. We could show you where it is." She suggested.

Suzume nodded. "I would like that. You coming, Shikyo?" She asked. Shikyo shook her head. "I'd rather talk with my only relative left. I'll meet you…err, here? I really don't know anything about this place…" She muttered, annoyed.

Suzume shrugged. "Fine with me. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

XXX

Uchiha Fugaku was currently watching his son train in the garden with a satisfied look. He heard someone come up behind him, and turned to see Uchiha Shisui, one of his son's cousins. "Someone is requesting to speak with you." He said. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

Shisui twitched slightly. "A five year old girl. She refused to give us her name, and demanded to speak with you. May I add that she looks like an Uchiha?" He smirked slightly at Fugaku's annoyed look. "I'll go see what it is about then." He grumbled, and left the garden. Shisui looked at Itachi, Fugaku's son.

"Hey, Itachi! Your father is about to have a meeting with a five year old! Wanna come and see?" He yelled. Itachi turned and smiled slightly. "Sure. I'm done either way." He nodded.

XXX

"You are the clan head, I take it?" Suzume asked the man standing in front of her. He had a pretty squared face, and a frown. He nodded shortly. "Indeed I am, Uchiha Fugaku. Who are you, and what is it you wish to speak with me about?" He demanded.

Suzume raised an eyebrow. "May I enter? I dislike discussing while standing outside." She said. Fugaku twitched. "Yes, come in." He said, and led her to a kitchen table. "Very well. My name is Uchiha Suzume." The dark-haired girl said silently.

Fugaku, Shisui and Itachi's eyes widened. Suzume was the daughter of Uchiha Madara, and after she disappeared during the clan wars, he had declared that her name was not to be used again. "Who are you to use that name? The law has long since declared that name is not to be used." Fugaku demanded sharply.

Shisui and Itachi who stood in the corner of the room grimaced. You usually didn't talk that way to a five year old. She narrowed her eyes. "There is a law? I was not aware of this. But alas, many things have changed since my time. I am curious, why did Father so called betray the clan?" She asked. All three Uchiha's eyes widened again.

There had only been one rogue Uchiha, and that was Uchiha Madara. Now this child, named the same as his daughter claimed he was her father?

"Father, you say…are you implying that you are the daughter of Uchiha Madara?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow. Suzume looked coldly at him. "I do not imply, fool. Whatever the circumstances was, me and my friend were ambushed, and sealed in a tomb for about eighty years. Now tell me, WHY did Father betray this clan, when he clearly had such loyalty to it!" She demanded, voice rising slightly.

Fugaku gritted his teeth at being called a fool by a five year old, but if what she said was true, she wasn't just any five years old. "Madara-sama wanted to rise against Senju Hashirama, to assure the Uchiha's place. The clan didn't agree, and he deserted, fighting Hashirama alone." He explained.

Suzume nodded thoughtfully. "I see. And now, after many years, you agree with him. Though, that is too late, is it not?" She said coldly. Fugaku simply grimaced. Itachi suddenly stood forth from the corner. "Suzume…sama? May I ask what you intend to do with this information?" He asked calmly.

Suzume looked him over, and actually smiled. "You remind me of uncle. I do not intend to do anything with it. I was merely curious. Though I agree with Father concerning the Senju, there are apparently no more of them in Konoha. I shall ask my friend, and we'll see what the outcome is." She decided.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly is your friend?" He asked carefully. Suzume stopped smiling when she turned towards him. "Uzumaki Shikyo. Though during the clan wars, she was known as Chibi Ookami." She chuckled slightly.

All three's eyes widened again. Chibi Ookami was rumored to be a very young child, with fierce red eyes, claws and fangs. It was also told that it had the ability to grow tails. No one had known who it was, only the simple fact that it was an Uzumaki.

Suzume smiled at Itachi, and nodded slightly to Shisui and Fugaku. "I am afraid I have to leave now. We shall meet again." She said, and simply walked out. Itachi followed with a slight smile on his lips.

XXX

"Stories say Madara-sama stole Izuna-sama's eyes. Is this true?" Itachi asked curiously. Suzume shook her head. "Father and Uncle were best friends. But Father lost his eyesight, due to all the fighting. So Uncle offered him his eyes, because he was going to die either way, because of a sickness." She explained.

Itachi looked fascinated. "You are quite mature, for being so…small." He hesitated in saying it. Suzume smiled. "I know. And I am small, so you don't need to be afraid to offend me. I am a quite tolerable person, around those I like. You are a very likeable person, though not many can see past your cold demeanor." She chuckled.

Itachi looked surprised. "You are very nice, Suzume-sama…If…if I had a younger sister, I believe I would have wished her to be like you." He admitted. Suzume smiled warmly. "That's nice. I can be your sister, if you want. I don't have any siblings, so it would be nice to have you as a brother." She said.

Itachi smiled too. "Then we're siblings." He said silently. Suzume nodded.

XXX

Shikyo grinned as she saw Suzume come walking together with a black-haired boy about 11 years old. "Wow, he looks a lot like your uncle did!" She exclaimed. Suzume nodded. "Indeed he does. This is Itachi, my new brother." She smiled.

Shikyo smiled too. "Nice to meet you, Itachi. I'm Shikyo. Suzume's best friend, and kind-of-sister." She said. Suzume chuckled. "Did you find out what happened to your clan?" She asked. Shikyo shrugged. "They were so powerful that Iwa and Kiri wiped them out in fear." She explained.

Suzume rolled her eyes. "Should have known. Father left the clan because they didn't agree with him. He was killed at a battle with Hashirama…or so it is thought, anyway. I believe he didn't die." She said. Shikyo nodded. "Probably not. So, Itachi? Do you know where we can buy any clothes? Ours are kind of outdated…" She drifted off.

"I can see that. I'll show you a place. It's got good prices and quality."

XXX

Itachi looked on in interest as his 'little sister' found some fit clothes, and Shikyo too. 'Hm…I suppose she is my kind-of-little sister then…since she is Suzume's kind-of-sister…' He mused with a slight smile.

Finally, they found what they wanted. Suzume chose black, baggy pants that reached just under her knees, a black tank top and a fishnet shirt with short sleeves. She bound her hair in two low pigtails, like Senju Tsunade.

Shikyo had found short black shorts, a blood red t-shirt with a hood, and black, fingerless gloves. Her hair was too short to really do anything with it, so it continued to be half-long and ruffled.

"It looks good." Itachi complimented, as they walked out of the shop after having paid. Suzume smiled. "That's good. It's simple, but much more comfortable than my former clothes." She said. Itachi nodded. "I would believe that. Those clothes were made for protection rather than being comfortable." He murmured.

Shikyo enjoyed going in her new clothes, as they weren't even half as heavy and warm as her former ones. "Well, maybe we should see Minato and Kushina again? We don't know what to do after all…" She shrugged. Suzume nodded. "You're right. We should do that. Will you come, Itachi? Or do you have something else to do?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Not at all. Besides, you're both my cute little sisters. I can't just let you run around on your own." He joked with a smile. Suzume smirked and Shikyo grinned.

XXX

"Ah…that's a rather good question. Well, you ARE ninja…though because of some weird stuff, we aren't allowed to let you be until you're twelve. I know! You could go to the ninja academy! Neji is already there, but she's six. You'll have to wait a year." Minato explained, looking thoughtful.

Shikyo shrugged. "I can wait. But where will we stay? Suzume could probably stay at the Uchiha's…" She mused. Minato grinned. "You could stay with me and Kushina! Kushina is a relative of yours, after all." He said. Shikyo grinned too. "Yeah!" She agreed.

Suzume smiled at Itachi. "Tell your father I'll live somewhere in the Uchiha compound then." She said. The older boy nodded. "I will. Why don't you live at our house, little sister?" He suggested. Suzume nodded. "Maybe that is an idea." She murmured. Itachi nodded again and used shunshin to disappear.

Minato looked at a stack of paper on his desk and groaned. "I have to finish paperwork. Why don't you guys go to the park or something? Find some friends…" He waved his hand. Shikyo shrugged. "Sure. Come, Suzume!" She yelled, and ran out. Suzume followed, after a quick goodbye.

XXX

"What are they doing?" Shikyo asked incredulously, looking at a group of kids running around with paper-shuriken. Suzume raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea. Why don't you ask?" She said, and shrugged. Shikyo shrugged too, and they came closer.

"Hey! You want to play ninja?" A girl with her hair in buns asked, waving an actual shuriken, though with dulled edges. Shikyo blinked. "…Play? Are you guys _playing_ ninja?" She asked, incredulous. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. It's not like we _are _ninja yet. Though I wish I was." She said.

Suzume rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Shikyo. It's obvious that things have changed. A lot." She said dryly. Shikyo sighed. "Yeah, but still…playing ninja? I bet they don't even know how to kill." She said. The bun-girl frowned.

"I know how to kill. You can slit someone's throat, pierce their heart or brain…" She said. Shikyo grinned. "I know many more. Anyway, you seem to be one of the more competent kids here. What's your name?" She asked. The girl shrugged.

"I'm Tenten. And I don't think you should call anyone kids. You're younger than me." She deadpanned. Shikyo smirked. "But I'm a ninja. Or was, anyway. Me and Suzume are both skilled." She said. Suzume nodded in agreement.

Now Tenten looked incredulous. "How could you be ninja? Who are you anyway?" She asked. Shikyo blinked. "Uzumaki Shikyo, also known as Chibi Ookami." She said. Tenten blinked. "…I have the feeling I've heard that name before…" She looked at Suzume.

"Uchiha Suzume. No nicknames, as Father thought they didn't suit me." She drawled. Tenten blinked. "Who's your father?"

"…Uchiha Madara."

"Are you joking with me?" Tenten frowned. Suzume shook her head. "Believe what you want. Shikyo, it seems our objective failed. Shall we report in?" She asked. Shikyo rolled her eyes. "Our objective…? It wasn't an order, and you know it. We were simply told to see if we could get friends." She deadpanned.

Suzume blinked. "We still failed." She pointed out. Shikyo huffed. "We have only talked with one kid. And she _does _have some kind of knowledge of how being a ninja really is. Seriously, playing tag with shuriken…" She looked at the other children with narrowed eyes.

Tenten sighed. "Really, you two are weird…but I'll be your friend, if you want to. I don't have many friends, cause apparently, I'm weird." She looked away. Shikyo and Suzume blinked. "Weird, you? I'd rather say the others were…besides, we're even weirder, so it doesn't matter." Shikyo waved her hand.

Tenten blinked. "Well…then we're friends…I guess. Cool. Do you have any ninja tools?" She asked. Shikyo nodded. "Yup. 10 kunai, 20 shuriken, 10 senbon and some ninja wire." She informed the bun-haired girl. Tenten looked incredulously at them. "Wow. I only have 2 kunai and 1 shuriken…" She grimaced.

Shikyo shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We can't play with ours either way, because they're sharp. Look." She said, and pulled out a kunai. Tenten looked admiringly at the spotless steel glinting in the dying sunlight.

"Well…are we going to do something other than stand here all day?" Suzume asked dryly.

XXX

Shikyo and Suzume waved goodbye to Tenten with a grin. Shikyo looked at Suzume. "See? We didn't fail anything. Now, I want to talk more with Kushina. See you tomorrow, or something like that." She said. Suzume shrugged. "Yeah, I'll see you."

XXX

**So? What do you think? Please tell me whether you thought it to be good or bad, and suggestions for the name of the story are welcomed! 3**


End file.
